monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superlady01/CLAWDIA WOLF AND HONEY SWAMP AND JANE BOOLITTLE AND CATTTY NOIR AND SWEET SCREAMS! OH AND SLOW MOE
Wooo! Feel free to use any as avatars! (Alos yesterday i got Music Festival Clawdeen) CLAWDIA WOLF Shes the oldest,dont like her smile though makes her look childish. Honey Swamp I Like her. Jane Boolittle Daughter of the Witch Docter CATTY NOIR Lovely! SWEET SCREAMS FRANKIE AND DRACULAURA Gothic! SLOW MOE Clawdia Wolf, big sister to Clawdeen, Howleen, and Clawd. She is also part of the Frights! Cameras! Action! line. Since Clawdia is an "adult" she comes on the taller body (hooray!). She comes with MH's first ever smiling facemold, and wears massive black glasses. She also has day-glo yellow hair (not unlike 13W Lagoona), in a retro weenie roll, and a smart, stylish ensemble. Fitting since she's older than the other MH girls and has presumably moved beyond "hip" clothing fads. Okay, I'm going to try not to get too ranty here, but this doll has received a very mixed response from the fanbase. A lot of people are saying she's too "Barbie-ish" with her big smile and blonde hair. Okay, I do get a vague Barbie vibe from Clawdia, but it's not because of her smile or yellow hair. Her simple but stylish outfit looks very much like something Barbie would've worn in the early 60's (not a bad thing), but her smile is way too excited, nerdy even, to be Barbie. As for the yellow hair? Eh, Barbie generally keeps her blonde in a realistic shade unless it's for, like, Mermaid Fantasia Barbie or something. Clawdia is not Mermaid Fantasia Barbie. (I made Mermaid Fantasia Barbie up, but you get what I'm saying.) I don't know why I'm always surprised when fans have knee jerk negative reactions to anything new the MH designers try. So she's smiling -- big deal! She's the third Wolf sister at this point; a little differentiation via a smiling mold is a welcome change if you ask me. Plus, as I've said a million times, I love when they try new things with MH. It keeps us guessing, and guessing is fun! Who wants to know exactly what you're getting with every doll? Okay, guess I did rant a little there. Anyway, I think Clawdia looks great. Despite being the third Wolf sister in the line they've managed to make her unique. She truly looks like no other MH doll, including her sisters. And she's on the tall body! Definitely looking forward to Clawdia. Clawdia Wolf, big sister to Clawdeen, Howleen, and Clawd. She is also part of the Frights! Cameras! Action! line. Since Clawdia is an "adult" she comes on the taller body (hooray!). She comes with MH's first ever smiling facemold, and wears massive black glasses. She also has day-glo yellow hair (not unlike 13W Lagoona), in a retro weenie roll, and a smart, stylish ensemble. Fitting since she's older than the other MH girls and has presumably moved beyond "hip" clothing fads. Okay, I'm going to try not to get too ranty here, but this doll has received a very mixed response from the fanbase. A lot of people are saying she's too "Barbie-ish" with her big smile and blonde hair. Okay, I do get a vague Barbie vibe from Clawdia, but it's not because of her smile or yellow hair. Her simple but stylish outfit looks very much like something Barbie would've worn in the early 60's (not a bad thing), but her smile is way too excited, nerdy even, to be Barbie. As for the yellow hair? Eh, Barbie generally keeps her blonde in a realistic shade unless it's for, like, Mermaid Fantasia Barbie or something. Clawdia is not Mermaid Fantasia Barbie. (I made Mermaid Fantasia Barbie up, but you get what I'm saying.) I don't know why I'm always surprised when fans have knee jerk negative reactions to anything new the MH designers try. So she's smiling -- big deal! She's the third Wolf sister at this point; a little differentiation via a smiling mold is a welcome change if you ask me. Plus, as I've said a million times, I love when they try new things with MH. It keeps us guessing, and guessing is fun! Who wants to know exactly what you're getting with every doll? Okay, guess I did rant a little there. Anyway, I think Clawdia looks great. Despite being the third Wolf sister in the line they've managed to make her unique. She truly looks like no other MH doll, including her sisters. And she's on the tall body! Definitely looking forward to Clawdia. Category:Blog posts